The Black Abyss
by Soru-Ita-Evansu
Summary: Soul has an attack and Maka tries to save him, but what happens when she brings him back? My first chapter story, hope you enjoyyyy rated T for language and cause I don't know what the next chapters will bring :D


The Black Abyss

"Soul! Soul!" Maka cried from behind him.

Soul Eater Evans was storming down the street, his ash white hair bouncing on his head, hand firmly in his pockets, not even bothering to look back at his Meister. Maka was getting angry with this.

"SOUL DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME!"

He froze and turned around to look at her. Her face was full of anguish as she wanted her Weapon to desperately hear what she had to say. He was never going to listen. He had already made up his mind.

"You know what Maka, I don't care what the FUCK you have to say, okay?! I just want to get out of this god forsaken town and out of everyone's lives for GOOD! I'm not helping anyone! I'm only endangering everyone's lives!"

Maka knew what he was talking about. Dark Soul, the person who had been appearing within Soul's body for the past month now, nearly killing everyone in sight before Maka Soul Resonated with him. She refused to let him go. Not now. Not ever. He was her partner whether he liked it or not. She looked right into his crimson eyes with her own emerald ones.

"Soul Eater Evans. You are my partner and you are not going anywhere. You've continued to get through this throughout the past month with my help and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go now without a fight. Partners don't leave each other behind. We stick together through thick and thin. Like you said, shape and form don't matter, it's the soul."

Soul turned away from her, looking down to his feet. Maka felt her anger heat up.

"You go out those gates, I won't be waiting for you when you come back," she threatened.

The partners stood in silence for a while, Soul thinking over what Maka had said and Maka thinking about more ways to convince Soul to say. Finally Soul turned around and looked to Maka, a small grin on his face.

"What kind of threat is that Maka? You know I'd stay, but you gotta be with me 100% on this, I need your help all the time."

She nodded and held her hand out to her weapon who walked forward towards her, his own hand outstretched to meet hers. Before he could reach her, Soul felt his joints seize up and he fell to the floor, banging his head with such a force he was knocked out cold. His Meister looked at him, wondering if it was just a trick. She creeped over to her body and kneeled down next to him, shoving him slightly so he flopped onto his back. He wasn't breathing. "Shit! Not now!" she cursed under her breath. She called out desperately for someone, anyone, to come and help her. No-one heard her voice. She pulled out her phone and rang the one person she trusted right now.

"Hello?" a familiar deep voice chimed down the phone.

"KID! PLEASE, HELP ME!" she screeched down the phone.

"M-maka?! Where are you?! What's going on?!" he asked worriedly.

"I-i don't know," she said, beginning to cry.

"I'll use my Soul Perception and be with you momentarily," he promised.

"Th-thank you so much Kid," she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

A few moments passed in silence as Maka was sat next to her partner, holding his hand tightly. His wavelength dropped heavily, making his skin turn grey along with it.

"SOUL!" She screeched. Kid rounded the corner at this sound and ran over to Maka. For once, he wasn't symmetrical. His hair stuck up at odd angles with both his sleeves up but one further up than the other, and his skull on his collar was angled to the left.

"Maka, what's happened?!" He questioned her frantically.

"H-he argued with me...about h-his darker side...I was t-t-t-trying to c-convince him to...to....to..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

Kid patted her shoulder and held Soul over his own shoulder, steadying him ready to carry. "Come on Maka, we're taking him to Shibusen," he instructed her.

She hauled herself up and wiped the tears from her eyes frustratedly, annoyed that Kid had seen her cry. Kid broke into a sprint and Maka followed. As they were a few blocks away from Shibusen, Soul's wavelength dropped more. Maka froze and whispered "He's not going to make it"

Kid stopped and looked at her. "What did you say?" he asked her curiously.

"He's not going to make it Kid. He isn't," she said, her voice rising until it reached the point of hysteria. She kept repeating those last two words over and over. Kid had no idea what to do. He wanted to drop Soul and go over and comfort Maka. But he couldn't. He had to get Soul to Shibusen. He had to try and get him better. For her sake.

He ran towards Shibusen, dragging Maka along with him.

"Come on Maka, calm yourself. This won't make you any better. Do you really think Soul would have wanted you to get in this state?"

"What good is it if he is dead Kid? Who's going to be my weapon? What am I going to do? Who am I going to rely on through thick and thin? It's all wrong!"

Kid breathed deeply and put Soul down. He turned to Maka, his face rather composed and glared at her. He raised his hand near his face and swung it, hitting Maka's cheek.

"Maka. Shut up for once. If we don't get him to Shibusen he _will _die. Do you want that on your conscience? Do you really? Knowing that your partner died because you couldn't take him to get medical attention because you were wallowing in self pity? Because I don't think you do. Now get your act together and help me get your god damn partner to Shibusen."

Maka was stunned into silence, not knowing what to do. Kid hauled Soul back over onto his shoulder and began to walk towards Shibusen, knowing Maka would follow soon. He ran, bursting through the doors and running upstairs to the school ward and putting Soul carefully on the bed. A nurse came in.

"My word Kid, what happened?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait until Maka gets here as I do not know the full story," he admitted.

* * *

Hours passed and Soul's condition didn't seem to be getting any better. Maka sat by his bed, not moving an inch with a damp tissue in her hand. Kid had left to attend some Shinigami duties therefore could not stay and comfort Maka. The nurse watched by Soul's soul wavelength monitor and occasionally handed tissues to Maka.

"Have you tried a Soul Resonance with him yet Maka?" the nurse asked.

Maka shook her head and looked to the Nurse. "What would that even do nurse?"

The nurse connected Maka's hands with Soul's and stepped back.

"Go ahead Maka," the nurse instructed. "Soul Resonate with him."

Maka closed her eyes and whispered "Soul resonance."

The souls of both Maka and Soul could be seen, Soul's being smaller than Maka's. Maka opened her eyes slightly and noticed this. She closed here eyes again and said it louder. "Soul resonance." The two swelled up . Maka screamed it. "SOUL RESONANCE!" The two souls swelled up more to the point where they touched each other and combined.

The room went black, Maka sank down, into the black abyss, the black blood consuming her consciousness. She tried to call his name, her mouth opening and making the shape of his name. No sound came out. "Soul," she mouthed. Nothing.

Then, she saw him, floating in the abyss also, his ash white flopping over his face, his crimson eyes lifeless. She swam to him, through the watery air. "Soul!" She had a voice now.

"Soul! Soul!" she cried, swimming desperately towards him, arms outstretched, eyes full off longing. He turned to her, slowly. His eyes darkened and he tried to move away, swimming effortlessly away from her. She swam faster and grabbed him, tying her hands tightly around his waist so he couldn't wriggle away easily without hurting her, she thought this would stop him. It didn't.

The Black Blood took a toll on Maka, she lost consciousness and fell down into the abyss, dragging Soul with her. He struggled out of her grasp and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the abyss to the surface, giving her and Soul back the consciousness in the real world.

Her eyes opened, they looked lost, until they saw the teenage boy's face. Then they were full of rage.

"What the hell Soul?! I was trying to rescue you and you ran away!! Why?! I thought you wanted to be save Soul!! What kind of partner does that?! I was _crying _because I thought I lost you!!" Maka screeched at the top of her voice, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Maybe I didn't want to come back Maka, maybe I was _happy _dying!" he replied, outraged with her attitude.

* * *

The two were silent from then on. Maka glanced at him from the corner of her eye occasionally but all she saw was the sorrow on his face. He was obviously in deep thought.

"Maka...I..." he started.

She turned to look at him, the tears brimming over her eyes. He froze, his hand reaching out awkwardly and wiping her tears away.

"Please don't cry Maka. I'm sorry. Really I am," he told her quietly.

"You make me worried sick, then tell me you _wanted _it all really..." she tailed off.

He looked down to his hands, twiddling his thumbs to distract himself.

"Really Maka, I am very sorry," he sighed.

The next move, not even Soul could predict. He felt a hard slap against his cheek, the tears streaming down Maka's face.

"It doesn't cut it Soul," she spat at him.

As she stood up to leave the room, Soul grabbed her wrist. She froze, his cool touch shocking her warm skin. She turned to him, her face red.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight," he stated simply and pulled her down, their faces inches away from each other, waiting for the big moment.

* * *

**Well...that fan fiction took me a while. You guys have no idea how long it took me, I had to ask for help from my friends just to finish it.**

**Reviews and Favourite please?? xx**


End file.
